Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/08
Awantura zaczęła się od tego, że pani Nina zmieniła suknię wieczorem na bardziej szykowną i że dłużej niż zwykle układała przed lustrem włosy. Kasia dość miała zmysłu obserwacyjnego, by to spostrzec. — Szkoda — powiedziała lekko — że nie nałożyłaś toalety balowej. — Kasiu! — Co? — Twoja uszczypliwość jest zupełnie nie na miejscu. — Więc po co się przebrałaś? — z nieukrywaną ironią zapytała Kasia. — Przebrałam się bez powodu. Ot, tak sobie. Dawno tej sukni nie nosiłam. — Wiesz dobrze — wybuchnęła Kasia — że w niej wyglądasz ślicznie! — Wiem — odparła z uśmiechem Nina i obrzuciła Kasię powłóczystym spojrzeniem. — Nino! Nina uśmiechała się wciąż. — Nino! Przestań! — rzuciła książkę, którą przed chwilą czytała, i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Wtem zatrzymała się przed Niną i wyrzuciła z siebie: — Gardzę, rozumiesz, gardzę kobietami, które dla przypodobania się mężczyźnie robią z siebie — szukała mocnego epitetu — robią z siebie kokotki! — wypaliła. Nina zbladła. — Kasiu, obrażasz mnie! — Kobieta przymilająca się mężczyźnie robi na mnie wrażenie, daruj, ale będę szczera, suki, tak, suki!... Oczy Niny zapełniły się łzami. Przez chwilę patrzyła na Kasię szeroko rozwartymi źrenicami, później ukryła głowę w ramionach i zaczęła płakać. Szloch unosił nierównym rytmem jej łopatki, skóra na karku zaróżowiła się. Kasia zaciskała piąstki, była jednak zbyt wzburzona, by mogła się pohamować. — Może zaprzeczysz — wołała — może zaprzeczysz, że dziś od południa, odkąd przyszła depesza, zmienił ci się nastrój?! Może zaprzeczysz, że przebrałaś się dla Dyzmy?! Że teraz od godziny mizdrzysz się przed lustrem, żeby go o-cza-ro-wać! — Boże, Boże — szlochała Nina. — Brzydzę się tym, rozumiesz! Nina zerwała się z krzesła. Jej wilgotne oczy rozpłomieniły się buntem. — Więc tak, więc tak — wyszeptała dobitnie. — Prawda, masz rację, chcę go oczarować, chcę podobać się mu jak najbardziej... Jeżeli się tym brzydzisz, pomyśl, czy raczej ja nie powinnam się brzydzić tobą i sobą. Kasia wzięła się za boki, wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Też znalazłaś sobie obiekt! Sądziła, że zmiażdży Ninę swą ironią, lecz ta wyzywająco podniosła główkę. — Tak, znalazłam! — Ordynarny brutal — wyrzuciła z pasją Kasia — wulgarny typ "griaduszczewo chama"... Goryl! — Właśnie, właśnie! I cóż z tego? — zarumieniona, podniecona w najwyższym stopniu wołała Nina. — Brutal? Tak! To jest typ nowoczesnego mężczyzny! To jest silny człowiek! Zwycięzca! Zdobywca życia!!... Po cóż mi zawsze wmawiasz, że jestem stuprocentową kobiecą? Uwierzyłam ci i teraz, kiedy spotykam na swojej drodze stuprocentowego mężczyznę... — Samca — syknęła Kasia. Nina przygryzła wargi i zatrzymała oddech. — Tak mówisz?... Więc dobrze, samca, samca... Czyż nie jestem samicą?! — Chama — dodała Kasia. — Nieprawda! Pan Nikodem nie jest chamem. Dość miałam dowodów jego subtelności. Jeżeli zaś jest brusque, czyni to świadomie. To jest jego styl, jego typ. To ja nad tobą powinnam się litować, że natura cię tak upośledziła, że nie jesteś w stanie odczuć elektryzującego działania tej najpiękniejszej siły, tej władczej, prymitywnej męskości... Tak, właśnie prymitywność, syplicyzm natury... — Jakoś łatwo rezygnujesz z kulturalnych pretensji. — Kłamiesz, kłamiesz, świadomie kłamiesz, sama przyznawałaś, że zenitem kultury jest wżycie się w prawa przyrody... — Po co te frazesy? — z zimną ironią przerwała Kasia. — Powiedz po prostu, że chcesz go mieć w łóżku, że trzęsiesz się z żądzy podstawiania mu swego ciała... Chciała jeszcze mówić dalej, lecz widząc, że Nina zakryła twarz chusteczką i zaczęła płakać, umilkła. — Jakaż ty jesteś... bez serca... jaka... bez serca... — wśród łkania powtarzała Nina. W oczach Kasi zapaliły się ogniki. — Ja? Bez serca? I to ty mnie mówisz, Nino! Nino! — Zostaje mi chyba — płakała tamta — samobójstwo... Boże, Boże... jakże ja jestem sama... Kasia nalała szklankę wody i przyniosła Ninie. — Wypij, Ninuś, musisz się uspokoić, no wypij, kochana. — Nie, nie, nie chcę... Zostaw mnie, zostaw... — Wypij, Ninuś — prosiła. — Nie chcę, idź, idź, jesteś bez litości... Po zaciśniętych palcach ściekały łzy. Kasia objęła ją i szeptała pieszczotliwe słowa. Wtem Nina drgnęła. Z daleka rozległ się sygnał samochodu. Po chwili światło jego reflektorów przesunęło się jaskrawą smugą przez półcień pokoju. — Nie płacz, Ninuś, będziesz miała zaczerwienione oczy. — I tak nie zejdę na kolację — odparła Nina i zaszlochała znowu. Kasia okrywała pocałunkami jej mokre policzki, oczy, drgające usta, włosy. — Nie płacz, nie płacz, kochanie, byłam niedobra, brutalna, przebacz, najdroższa... Tuliła ją mocno w ramionach, jakby siłą uścisku chciała zdusić spazm łkania. — Ninuś, moja kochana Ninuś! W drzwiach stanęła pokojówka, meldując, że kolację podano. — Powiedz panu, że panią głowa boli l że nie zejdziemy na kolację. Gdy pokojówka wyszła, Nina zaczęła namawiać Kasię, by zostawiła ją i zeszła na dół. Kasia jednak ani słyszeć o tym nie chciała. Nina, chlipiąc, ocierała oczy, gdy znowu zapukano. Do pokoju wpadł Kunicki. Był rozpromieniony i rozgestykulowany. — Chodźcie, chodźcie — seplenił — przyjechał Dyzma! A nie macie pojęcia, z jakimi rezultatami! To złoty człowiek! Powiadam wam, wszystko przeprowadził, co chciał! Chodźcie! Umyślnie prosiłem, by z opowiadaniem zaczekał na was... Tak był przejęty, że dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że musiała zajść tu jakaś awantura. — Co wam jest? No? Chodźcie. Dajcie spokój... Chciał coś dalej mówić, lecz Kasia nagle się zerwała i wskazując na drzwi, krzyknęła: — Wynoś się! — Ależ... — Wynoś się w tej chwili! Kunicki znieruchomiał. W małych oczkach zaiskrzyła się nienawiść. Wyrzucił z siebie ordynarne przekleństwo i wybiegł z pokoju, tak trzasnąwszy drzwiami, że siedzący w hallu Nikodem aż podskoczył na kanapie. — Co się stało? — zapytał lokaja. Ten uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. — Pewnie panienka wyrzuciła jaśnie pana za drzwi. Dokończył już szeptem, gdyż na schodach ukazał się Kunicki, któremu twarz rozpogodziła się w jednej chwili. — Jaka szkoda, kochany panie Nikodemie! Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że żona moja ma silną migrenę i nie może zejść. A Kasia nie chce zostawić biedactwa samej. Trudno, he, he, he, zjemy kolację bez kobiecego towarzystwa. Wziął Dyzmę pod ramię i przeszli do jadalni, w której służba zdążyła już sprzątnąć dwa zbędne nakrycia. Tu Kunicki zaczął szczegółowo wypytywać Nikodema o przebieg jego misji w Warszawie i w Grodnie. Po każdej zaś odpowiedzi podskakiwał na krześle, klepiąc się obu dłońmi po udach i wykrzykując entuzjastyczne pochwały. — Wie pan, drogi panie Nikodemie — zawołał w końcu — że to podniesie dochód Koborowa o jakieś sto do stu czterdziestu tysięcy rocznie! To znaczy, że według naszej umowy pańska tantiema wyniesie ponad czterdzieści tysięcy rocznie! Co? Nieźle? Opłaciło się panu? — No, niby tak. — Jak to niby? — Wydatki miałem duże, bardzo duże. Ja liczyłem, że i pensja musi pójść w górę. — Zgoda — odparł zimno Kunicki — więc dodaję pięćset. Będą okrągłe trzy tysiące. Dyzma chciał powiedzieć "dziękuję", lecz spostrzegłszy, że Kunicki patrzy nań z zaniepokojeniem, pokiwał się na krześle i powiedział: — To mało. Trzy pięćset. — Czy to znowu nie będzie za dużo? — Za dużo? Co pan sobie myśli? Jeżeli dla pana trzy pięćset za dużo, to wobec tego cztery. Kunicki skurczył się i chciał wszystko w żart obrócić, lecz Dyzma uparcie powtórzył: — Cztery! Przyparty do muru, musiał się zgodzić, osłaniając kapitulację przyznaniem Dyzmie umiejętności załatwiania interesów. — Zgadzam się — mówił — tym chętniej, że szczęśliwy początek wróży równie szczęśliwe zakończenie. — Jak to? — zdziwił się Dyzma — przecie już sprawa skończona? — Sprawa kontyngentu tak. Ale ja uważam, kochany panie Nikodemie, że przydałaby się panu tantiema, przypuśćmy sto, a może i sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych. Co? — No? — Jest na to sposób, ściślej mówiąc, pan ma na to sposób. -Ja? — Pan, kochany panie Nikodemie. Oczywiście kosztować to będzie wiele starań i zabiegów. Czy pan ma stosunki w Ministerstwie Komunikacji? — Komunikacji? Hm... znalazłyby się. — Otóż to — ucieszył się Kunicki — otóż to! A mógłby pan otrzymać większe dostawy podkładów kolejowych?... Co? To jest dopiero interes! Na tym dopiero robi się pieniądze! — Pan już na tym robił? — zapytał Dyzma. Kunicki zmieszał się. — Ach, myśli pan o tym procesie? Zaręczam panu, wszystko było dęte. Wrogów siać nie trzeba... Dęte. No i sąd musiał mnie uniewinnić. Miałem niezbite dowody w ręku. Uważnie przyglądał się Dyzmie, a że ten milczał, Kunicki zaniepokoił się. — Sądzi pan, że ten proces może nam teraz przeszkodzić w uzyskaniu dostaw? — Pomóc nie pomoże. — Ale da się zrobić? Co? W razie czego przecie są dokumenty, mam je w ręku, w razie jakichś zastrzeżeń mogę powtórnie udowodnić... Mówił jeszcze długo, rozwodząc się nad szczegółami i cytując fragmenty swojej obrony w sądzie. Zbliżała się już północ, gdy spostrzegł senność słuchacza. — Ale pan jest zmęczony! No, wyśpi się pan i tak. I bardzo pana proszę, kochany panie Nikodemie, nie zadawaj pan sobie trudu zbyt wiele. Oczywiście będę panu niezmiernie wdzięczny, jeżeli pan swoim bacznym okiem rzuci tu i ówdzie. Zawsze co dwie głowy, to nie jedna: ale, powtarzam, dzięki Bogu, jestem zdrów i nie widzę potrzeby obarczania moją pracą. Niech pan wypoczywa sobie i czuje się jak w domu. — Dziękuję — rzekł Dyzma i ziewnął. — Ale jeszcze jedno. Jak pan będzie miał ochotę i czas, niechże pan trochę zaopiekuje się moimi paniami. Kasia to jeszcze jeździ konno, uprawia inne sporty, ale żona moja, biedactwo, nudzi się bardzo. Nie ma żadnego towarzystwa. Dzięki temu i nudy, i migreny, i melancholie. Przyzna pan: obcowanie jedynie z Kasią musi wpływać źle na stan nerwów. Więc będę bardzo wdzięczny, jeżeli pan znajdzie dla nich trochę czasu. Dyzma obiecał zająć się rozerwaniem pani Niny, zaś kładąc się spać, myślał: — Taki stary kanciarz, a taki frajer! Kobieta i tak na mnie leci, a on jeszcze ją popycha. Usiadł w łóżku oparty o poduszki i wyjąwszy z portfelu pieniądze, przeliczył je z grubsza, po czym na kartce papieru zaczął obliczać, ile też będzie miał dochodu. Właśnie zamyślił się nad kwotą tantiemy, gdy usłyszał przyciszone kroki w sąsiednim pokoju. Ktoś szedł po omacku, gdyż kilka razy potrącił krzesła. Było już po drugiej. Zainteresowany, chciał wstać i wyjrzeć, gdy kroki zatrzymały się tuż przed drzwiami, po chwili zaś klamka poruszyła się i drzwi zaczęły się uchylać. Na progu stanęła Kasia. Dyzma przetarł oczy i ze zdumienia otworzył usta. Miała na sobie czarną jedwabną pidżamę z czerwonymi wyłogami. Patrzyła nań spod spuszczonych rzęs. Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zbliżyła się do łóżka. W jej sposobie zachowania się nie znać było najmniejszego zażenowania i Dyzma przyglądał się jej z rosnącym zdumieniem. — Nie przeszkadzam panu? — zapytała swobodnie. — Niby mnie? Ależ... Co znowu? — Zapomniałam o papierosach — powiedziała niedbale — A ja myślałem... — Co pan myślał? — zapytała z akcentowaną wyniosłością. Zmieszał się. — Myślałem, że... że ma pani jakiś interes. Zapaliła papierosa i skinęła głową. — Owszem, mam. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła, zakładając nogę na nogę. Między czerwienią atłasowego pantofelka a mankietem nogawki odsłoniła się szczupła kostka o smagłej skórze. Nikodem nigdy jeszcze nie widział kobiety w spodniach i wydawała się mu teraz nieprzyzwoitą. Milczenie przerwał znowu niski, głęboki alt Kasi: — Chcę z panem pomówić rzeczowo. Jakie ma pan zamiary w stosunku do Niny? — Ja?... — Proszę, niech pan nie stara się zbyć mnie wykrętami. Sądzę, ze powinien pan po męsku i otwarcie postawić kwestię. Przecie nie zaprzeczy pan, że zabiegasz o jej względy. W jakim celu? Dyzma wzruszył ramionami. — Chyba nie łudzi się pan, że Nina dla niego porzuci swego męża. Że durzy się teraz w panu, to jeszcze niczego nie przesądza. — Skąd pani wie, że pani Nina durzy się? — zapytał zainteresowany. — Mniejsza o to. Przyszłam tu, by dowiedzieć się, czy pan jest dżentelmenem, czy też człowiekiem, który zdolny jest do podłego wyzyskania słabości uczciwej kobiety i uczciwej żony. Uważałabym pana za łotra gdyby pan, korzystając z sytuacji, zrobił z Niny swoją kochankę! Była wzburzona i głos jej zaczął drgać niemal chrapliwie. Oczy iskrzyły się ciemnym połyskiem. — Czego się pani mnie czepia — odparł już nieco poirytowany — czy ja wsadzam nos w pani sprawy? — Tak? Więc mam to rozumieć jako zapowiedź świństwa, do którego pan zmierza? Ach, z jakąż rozkoszą obiłabym pana nahajem po tej kwadratowej twarzy! — Że co? — warknął Dyzma. — Że kogo? Mnie? — Pana! Pana! — zasyczała z nienawiścią, zaciskając piąstki. Dyzma był wściekły. Cóż sobie myśli ta smarkata! Przyłazi w nocy i... Nagle Kasia zerwała się z krzesła i chwyciła go za rękę. — Nie ruszy pan jej! Słyszy pan! Nie śmie pan jej ruszyć! Wargi jej dygotały. Nikodem jednym szarpnięciem uwolnił rękę. — Zrobię, jak zechcę! Rozumie pani? Co mi tu pani ma do gadania! Przygryzła wargi i odeszła do okna. — To też coś takiego — odburknął Dyzma. W gruncie rzeczy wcale nie mógł zorientować się w sytuacji. Wprawdzie mile go połechtało to, że pani Nina w nim się durzy, lecz nie rozumiał, dlaczego to tak oburza Kasię, dlaczego przyszła tutaj w nocy, zamiast po prostu podzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami z ojcem. Wiedział, że nienawidziła Kunickiego, lecz dlaczego w takim razie tak namiętnie pilnuje wierności macochy? U tych wielkich państwa zawsze wszystko do góry nogami. Tymczasem Kasia odwróciła się i Nikodem znowu się zdziwił: uśmiechała się doń z kokieterią. — Gniewa się pan na mnie? — zapytała z wyraźnym przymilaniem się — bardzo? — Pewno, że bardzo. — Ale mnie pan nie wyprosi? Można usiąść? — Czas spać — bąknął niechętnie. Roześmiała się wesoło i niespodziewanie usiadła na brzegu łóżka. — Czy pan zawsze noce spędza tak cnotliwie? Tak samotnie?... Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Pochyliła się lekko ku niemu. Nad równiutkim rzędem niebywale białych ząbków rozchylały się ciemnowiśniowe wargi, nad nimi niepokojąco poruszały się nozdrza, rumieniec zabarwił brzoskwiniową skórę policzków. Była tak ponętna, jaką jej dotychczas nigdy nie widział. Tylko oczy nie zmieniły swego pierwotnego wyrazu. Patrzyły zimno i badawczo spod wspaniałego wąskiego łuku zrośniętych brwi. — Pan na pewno tęskni za Warszawą, gdzie noce nie skazują mężczyzny na samotność tak jak tu, w Koborowie. O, ja rozumiem pana... — Co pani rozumie? — zapytał niepewnie. — Rozumiem, dlaczego pan bałamuci Ninę. — Ja nie bałamucę — powiedział szczerze. Roześmiała się i nagle pochyliwszy głowę musnęła policzkiem jego wargi. — Ot, jaka sprawa — pomyślał Dyzma — to ona przez zazdrość! Ta też leci na mnie! — Panie Nikodemie — zaczęła filuternie — rozumiem, że pan chce i tu mieć kobietę, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego właśnie Ninę. Czy ja się panu tak dalece nie podobam? Kołdra była cienka i czuł przez nią wyraźnie ciepło jej ciała. — Dlaczego, owszem, pani mi się podoba. — Jestem młodsza od Niny... Nie jestem też od niej brzydsza. O, niech pan patrzy... Szybkimi ruchami rozpięła pidżamę. Czarny jedwab zsunął się ślisko po smukłym, giętkim ciele i opadł na ziemię. Nikodem zbaraniał do reszty. Patrzył wytrzeszczonymi oczyma na tę dziwną pannę, która tak bezwstydnie stała przed nim całkiem nago. Stała tak blisko, że mógłby ręką dosięgnąć tej śniadej skóry. — No co? Co? Podobam się panu? Kasia wybuchnęła cichym śmiechem. Dyzma bezradnie siedział z otwartymi ustami. — Ładna jestem — przechyliła zalotnie głowę — a może chce pan sprawdzić, jak gładką mam skórę, jak jędrne mięśnie? O, proszę się nie krępować!... Nie przestając śmiać się, zbliżyła się do samego łóżka. — No! W jej śmiechu coś przestraszało Nikodema. Nie mógł zdobyć się na żaden ruch. — A może pan myśli, że jestem nierządnicą?... Tak? Nie, czarujący panie Nikodemie, upewniam go, że zachowałam dziewictwo, o czym może się pan przekonać, jeżeli to mu bardziej konweniuje niż romans z Niną... No!... śmiało!... Uklękła na łóżku i nagłym ruchem przycisnęła głowę Nikodema do swoich piersi. Uczuł na twarzy ich chłodny, sprężysty dotyk, nozdrza napełniły się zapachem młodego ciała, dziwnie ostrym i podniecającym, a przecież tak subtelnym. — No!... — Psiakrew! — wyrzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby Dyzma i zachłannym rzutem zagarnął ją pod siebie. Twarz Kasi owiał gorący oddech. Źle ogolone wargi zaczęły łapczywie szukać jej ust. Dłonie natrafiły na spoconą włochatą skórę. Ogarnął ją me dający się przezwyciężyć wstręt. Obrzydzenie ścisnęło jej gardło. — Precz, precz, proszę mnie puścić, ohyda!... Precz!... Smukłe ciało w spazmatycznych, rozpaczliwych rzutach usiłowało wyrwać się z grubych łap. Na próżno. Teraz zrozumiała, że przeceniła swoją miłość do Niny, zrozumiała, że tego poświęcenia znieść nie potrafi, że woli umrzeć, niż swoimi uściskami okupić tamto uczucie. Zrozumiała — za późno. Gdy szybko drżącymi rękoma nakładała pidżamę, Nikodem zaśmiał się: — He, he, he... klasa z pani dziewucha. Obrzuciła go spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści i pogardy, lecz on tego nie spostrzegł i dodał: — Dobrze było? Co? — Bydlę! — rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby i szybko wybiegła z pokoju. Teraz Dyzma już całkiem pojąć nie mógł, o co tej panience chodzi. Przecież sama przyszła, sama chciała, a tymczasem... Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślając o całym zdarzeniu doszedł do przeświadczenia, że Kasia nie udawała obrzydzenia, że z romansu z nią nic nie będzie. — Oni tu wszyscy fiksum dyrdum — konkludował, przypomniawszy Ponimirskiego. Nazajutrz przy śniadaniu spotkał tylko Ninę, która wyjaśniła, że Kasia leży w łóżku. Z zachowania się Niny wywnioskował, że ta nic nie wie o wybryku Kasi. Wieczorem wrócił Kunicki i zaanektował Dyzmę aż do późnej nocy. Dopiero następnego ranka Nikodem spotkał Kasię w przejściu do jadalni. Na jego ukłon odpowiedziała wyniosłym skinięciem głowy. Nina już siedziała przy stole. Obie panie były milczące. Trzeba było zacząć rozmowę. Na pierwszą wzmiankę Dyzmy o ładnej pogodzie, Kasia odpowiedziała z wyzywającą ironią: — Ach, był pan łaskaw zauważyć to niezwykłe zjawisko. Gdy zaś wstał, by sięgnąć po wędlinę, i wpakował rękaw w masło, zaśmiała się wyzywająco: — Takie piękne ubranie! Jaka szkoda! Ślicznie zrobione, z takim smakiem. Czy pan ma krawca w Londynie? — Nie — odparł po prostu — ja kupuję ubrania gotowe. Nie odczuł szyderstwa i zdziwił się w duchu, że to ubranie może się aż tak podobać. Nie zrozumiał też spojrzenia pełnego wyrzutu, jakim pani Nina próbowała powstrzymać docinki Kasi. — Widzisz — powiedziała pani Nina — dostałaś dobrą nauczkę od pana Nikodema. Mówiłam ci, że snobizm nie może leżeć w naturze pana, człowieka czynu. Kasia zmięła serwetkę i wstała. — Ach, co mnie to obchodzi. Do widzenia! — Jedziesz do Krupiewa? — Tak. — Ale przed obiadem wrócisz? — Nie wiem. Zobaczę. Gdy wyszła, Dyzma zapytał ostrożnie: — Czego się panna Kasia złości? Nina skinęła głową. — Ma pan rację. Właśnie złości się... Może... Czy ma pan wolny czas? — Owszem. — Może przejedziemy się łódką? — Dobrze. Wzięła szal i parasol, gdyż słońce piekło niemiłosiernie. Szli wąską dróżką wśród ściernisk, ku nieruchomej tafli jeziora. Nina miała na sobie białą lekką sukienkę, niemal przezroczystą, tak że Nikodem, idąc za nią, wyraźnie odróżniał kształt nóg. By dojść do łódek, trzeba było przejść przez kładkę nad dość szerokim rowem. Nina zawahała się. — Wie pan, lepiej przejdziemy dalszą drogą. — Boi się pani przejść przez kładkę? — Trochę. — Nie ma czego. Kładka mocna. — Ale ja dostanę zawrotu głowy i stracę równowagę... — Hm... czy warto obchodzić? Ja panią przeniosę. — Nie wypada! — uśmiechnęła się niemal figlarnie. Uśmiechnął się i Dyzma. Pochylił się i wziął ją na ręce. Nie broniła się, a gdy znaleźli się na kładce, objęła go za szyję i przywarła doń mocno. — Oj, ostrożnie... Umyślnie szedł coraz wolniej i postawił ją na ziemi o parę kroków dalej, niż tego wymagała długość przeprawy. Nie zmęczył się, lecz że był nieco zadyszany, Nina zapytała: — Ciężka jestem? Jak długo mógłby pan mnie nieść? Nikodem spojrzał w jej rozjarzone oczy. — Mógłbym ze trzy mile, z pięć mil... Odwróciła się szybko i szli w milczeniu, aż do łódki. Gdy już odpłynęli dość daleko od brzegu, Nina powiedziała: — Niech mi pan tego nie weźmie za złe, co powiem. Wydaje mi się, że kobieta nie może być szczęśliwa, jeżeli nie ma kogoś, kto by ją nosił na rękach. Nie w przenośni, nie. Wprost nosił na rękach. Dyzma złożył wiosła. Przypomniał mu się mały tłuściutki pan Boczek i jego żona, która musiała ważyć co najmniej sto kilo. Boczek na pewno nie nosił jej na ręku — uśmiechnął się — a jednak są szczęśliwi. — Nie wszystkie kobiety — rzekł głośno. — Zgadzam się, ale te kobiety, którym tego do szczęścia nie brak, muszą być nieco wynaturzone, zmaskulinizowane, pozbawione tego, co stanowi treść kobiecości. Na przykład... Kasia. W jej głosie brzmiała nuta niechęci. — Co, pokłóciła się pani z panną Kasią? — Nie to — odparła Nina — ona po prostu złości się na mnie. — Za cóż to? Zawahała się. — Za co?... Ach, czy ja wiem... Może za to, że czuję do pana... sympatię. — Panna Kasia mnie me lubi? — Nie to. — A jednak nie lubi. Dziś przy śniadaniu takie szpilki mi wsadzała. — No, ale pan nic sobie z tego nie robi. I odciął się pan znakomicie. Pan tak umie kilku słowami osadzić adwersanta... Dyzma roześmiał się. Przypomniał sobie opowiadanie Waredy o krynickim kawale Ulanickiego. — Czasami — powiedział — można to zrobić i bez słów. Jak byłem w maju w Krynicy, to w moim pensjonacie mieszkał pewien bubek. Wie pani, taki elegant z morskiej pianki. Przy stole siedział naprzeciw mnie i co dzień przez cały obiad gadał i gadał! O czym on nie gadał! Wszystkimi językami! A wszyscy słuchają, zwłaszcza panie! A on czaruje i czaruje. — Znam typy tego rodzaju — wtrąciła Nina — takie bawidamki. Nie znoszę takich. — I ja też nie znoszę. Więc jednego dnia już nie mogłem wytrzymać. Kiedy ten już z pół godziny gadał, pochyliłem się raptem do niego i jak nie huknę: — Huuuu!... Nina wybuchnęła śmiechem. — A on co? — zapytała. — On? Zamilkł z miejsca i więcej go nie widzieliśmy. Wyjechał czy coś. Pani Nina zawołała: — Ach, jakież to świetne. I to takie w pańskim właśnie stylu! Gdyby mi pan nawet nie powiedział, że to pan tak zrobił, na pewno bym odgadła. Świetne! Dyzma był kontent z efektu. — Wie pan — ciągnęła Nina — nigdy nie spotykałam takich mężczyzn jak pan. I wydaje mi się, że znamy się już od lat. Wydaje mi się, że potrafiłabym już dziś powiedzieć ściśle, co pan w każdym wypadku zrobi, co powie. I to jest zastanawiające, że jednak za każdym razem odkrywam w panu nowe rewelacje, nowe niespodzianki. A przecie pan jest monolitem... — Kim?... — Monolitem. Konstrukcja pańskiego charakteru jest matematycznie konsekwentna. Na przykład pański sposób obcowania z kobietami! Fascynuje prostotą. Prawda, może jest nieco surowy, a nawet, powiedziałabym, brutalny. Ale wyczuwa się pod nim głębię przemyśleń. Właśnie człowiek wielkiego czynu, właśnie głęboki intelektualista musi mieć sposób bycia, taki wyzwolony z wszelkich werteryzmów czy liryzmów, pozbawiony takiej ornamentacji i połyskliwego blichtru. O, pan nie należy do ludzi, którzy przypominają mi sklep, gdyż wszystkie swoje wartości wystawiają w witrynach. Przepraszam pana za tę metaforę. Pan na pewno nie znosi metafor? Nikodem nie wiedział, co znaczy to słowo, odparł więc na wszelki wypadek: — Dlaczego... owszem... — Pan jest uprzejmy. Ale to nie jest pańskie genre. W panu nic nie ma z baroku. Trafnie pana określiłam? Dyzma zaczął się wewnętrznie irytować. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by można było słuchać kogoś mówiącego przecie po polsku i nie rozumieć ani jednego zdania. — Owszem — bąknął. — Ach, pan nie lubi mówić o sobie. — Nie. Nie ma o czym. Chwilę milczał i dodał innym tonem: — Może popłyniemy do tego lasku? — Wskazał dość odległy brzeg, porośnięty sośniną. — Dobrze. Ale teraz ja będę wiosłowała, a pan przejdzie do steru. — Nie zmęczy się pani? — Nie. Trochę gimnastyki nie zawadzi. Łódź była dość wąska i chybotna. Wymijając się, musieli trzymać się siebie, by nie stracić równowagi. — Umie pan pływać? — zapytała. — Jak siekiera — odparł Nikodem i zaśmiał się. — I ja nie umiem. Musimy zatem zachować ostrożność. Dopływali do lasku, powietrze było nasycone zapachem rozgrzanego słońcem żywicznego igliwia. — Wysiądziemy? — zapytała. — Możemy. Posiedzimy trochę w cieniu. — Tak, upał ogromny. Dziób łodzi ślisko osiadł na piaszczystym brzegu. Wyżej, gdzie zaczynały się drzewa, ziemia pokryta była gęstym wełnistym mchem. — Ślicznie tu, prawda? — zapytała Nina. — Niczego sobie. Siedli na mchu i Nikodem zapalił papierosa. — Czy bardzo zdziwił pana mój list? — Dlaczego, ucieszył mnie bardzo — odparł Dyzma, wyciągając z kieszeni wąską kopertę — noszę ten list na sercu. Pani Nina zaczęła prosić, by zniszczył list, który przecie może wpaść w czyjeś ręce. — Niech pan nie zapomina, że jestem mężatką. Proszę zniszczyć. — Za nic — upierał się Dyzma. — Niech pan mnie nie podejrzewa o tchórzostwo. Po prostu chciałabym uniknąć przykrości. Wyciągnęła rękę, lecz Nikodem podniósł list tak wysoko, że nie mogła dosięgnąć. — No, proszę, niech pan odda. — Nie oddam — zaśmiał się. Widząc, że Dyzma przekomarza się, Nina uśmiechnęła się również i upatrzywszy szczęśliwy moment, szybkim ruchem chciała list wyrwać. Przechyliła się przy tym tak, że oparła się o jego ramię. Nikodem objął ją i zaczął całować. Najpierw próbowała się bronić, lecz trwało to tylko chwilę. Z daleka, z drugiej strony jeziora, dolatywał ledwie dosłyszalny warkot. To pracowały tartaki pana Kunickiego, Dyzma podłożył ręce pod głowę i wyciągnął się na mchu. Nina siedziała skulona. Pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła: — Po co, po co to zrobiłeś? Teraz już nigdy cię nie zapomnę... Będę stokroć nieszczęśliwsza niż dotychczas... Boże, Boże!... Ja nie potrafię już teraz żyć tym strasznym życiem... Nie potrafię żyć bez pana... — A po co potrafiać? — Nie mów, nie mów tak, nie mów! Nie zniosę roli żony zdradzającej starego męża. To ohydne. — Przecie go nie kochasz... — Nienawidzę, nienawidzę! — No więc? — Ach, udajesz, że mnie nie rozumiesz. Ja nie potrafię żyć z wiecznym kłamstwem w duszy. To ponad moje siły. To zatrułoby mi każdą chwilę spędzoną z tobą... Boże, Boże, gdybym mogła zerwać te kajdany. — A cóż to trudnego? — wzruszył ramionami. — Tyle ludzi rozwodzi się. Zagryzła wargi. — Jestem niska, głupia, będziesz miał rację, jeżeli mnie potępisz, ale nie umiałabym obejść się bez zbytku, bez atmosfery bogactwa. Wstydzę się tego... Gdybyś ty był bogaty! — Może jeszcze i będę. Kto to może wiedzieć... — Kochany! — złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy — kochany! Ty przecie jesteś taki silny, taki rozumny! Gdybyś sobie postanowił, przeprowadziłbyś wszystko. Prawda? — Prawda — odparł niepewnie. — Widzisz! Widzisz! Wyrwij mnie stąd! Ratuj mnie'. Zaczęła płakać. Dyzma objął ją i przytulił. Nie wiedział, jak uspokoić jej płacz, więc milczał. — Jakiś ty dobry, jakiś ty kochany, żebyś ty wiedział, jak ja ciebie strasznie kocham i... ja nie chcę, ja nie mogę mieć przed tobą tajemnic! Możesz mną później pogardzać, ale wyznam ci wszystko. Obiecaj, że mi przebaczysz! Obiecaj! Ja, widzisz, jestem taka biedna, taka słaba. Ja doprawdy nie umiałam się bronić. Ona miała na mnie jakiś wręcz hipnotyczny wpływ... — Jaka ona? — Kasia. Ale przysięgam ci, że więcej nie poddam się tej hipnozie już nigdy, przysięgam! Wierzysz mi? Nikodem absolutnie nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi. Skinął więc głową powiedział, że wierzy. Chwyciła jego rękę i przywarła do niej ustami. — Jakiś ty dobry! Jakiś ty dobry!... Zresztą Kasia i tak na szczęście wyjeżdża do Szwajcarii. — Kiedy wyjeżdża? — Już w przyszłym tygodniu. Na cały rok! — Na rok. To twego męża będzie dużo kosztowało. — Nie. Nic nie będzie kosztowało, bo Kasia od niego nie wzięłaby grosza. — To z czego będzie żyła? — Z czego? Ona przecie ma po matce dość duży kapitał w banku. — Tak? Nie wiedziałem. Pan Kunicki nic mi o tym nie mówił. — Ach, po co o nim wspominasz! Mówmy o sobie. Czuła się niezwykle zdenerwowana i roztrzęsiona. Wracali w milczeniu. Na tarasie spotkali Kunickiego. Był uśmiechnięty i swoim zwyczajem zacierał małe rączki. Przywitał ich z manifestacyjną radością, wypytywał o stan humorów i o wycieczkę łodzią, lecz gdyby nawet chcieli mu odpowiedzieć, nie znaleźliby na to miejsca w jego gadaninie. — No, a cóż tam słychać przy wielkim ołtarzu? — zagadnął Kunicki. — Niby w Warszawie? Ano nic nadzwyczajnego. Gadaliśmy z Jaszuńskim i Ulanickim o moim projekcie magazynowania zboża. — Co pan mówi? No i co? Jakie wyniki? Sprawa jest na dobrej drodze? — Ano tak. Tylko, panie! Tajemnica państwowa! Kunicki położył palec na ustach i szepnął: — Rozumiem! Tss... Żona idzie, to może pan mi po obiedzie opowie. Nie posiadam się z ciekawości. — Nie szkodzi — powiedział Nikodem — przecie pani Nina nikomu nie powie. Mogę przy niej opowiedzieć. — O czym? — zapytała Nina, nie patrząc na nich. — Nino — ostrzegł Kunicki — uważaj tylko. To tajemnica państwowa. Pan Dyzma wraz z rządem przygotowuje kapitalny plan ratowania kraju przed kryzysem gospodarczym. To projekt pana Dyzmy, za który powinni go ozłocić! No więc jakże, kochany panie Nikodemie? Dyzma opowiedział pokrótce wszystko, co dotyczyło obligacji zbożowych. Kunicki zacierał rączki i co parę zdań powtarzał: — Genialne, genialne! Pani Nina wpatrywała się w genialnego projektodawcę rozszerzonymi źrenicami, w których malował się podziw. — Jedną tylko mamy trudność — zakończył Dyzma — mianowicie nie ma gdzie składać zakupionego zboża. Na budowanie magazynów nie ma forsy. — Ha! — zawołał Kunicki — to rzeczywiście przeszkoda... Ale... Panie Nikodemie, a co by pan sądził o takim wyjściu z sytuacji: rząd kupuje zboże, ale pod warunkiem, że sprzedający zobowiązuje się je przechować. Powiedzmy, nie każdy ma gdzie przechować, ale zawsze ziemianinowi łatwiej jest nawet pobudować spichlerz i mieć zboże sprzedane, niż gnoić je również u siebie i bankrutować. Mnie to wyjście wydaje się realne. Co pan o tym sądzi? Dyzma aż oniemiał. — To łeb ma stary drań — pomyślał z podziwem i chrząknął: — Gadaliśmy o tym — rzekł chytrze — może i tak da się zrobić. Kunicki zaczął rozstrzygać szczegółowo ten pomysł, a Nikodem słuchał chciwie, notując w pamięci słowa "starego cwaniaka", gdy zjawił się lokaj. — Jaśnie pana proszą do telefonu. W nowym tartaku zerwała się transmisja i jest jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek. — Co? Co ty mówisz! Prędzej samochód! Przepraszam państwa... Wyleciał z pokoju niemal biegiem. Kończyli obiad we dwójkę. — Z pana jest wielki ekonomista — powiedziała Nina nie podnosząc oczu — czy pan studiował za granicą? Dyzma nie zastanowił się i odparł: — Tak, w Oksfordzie. Na twarz Niny uderzyły rumieńce. — W Oksfordzie?... Czy... czy... nie kolegował pan tam z Jerzym Ponimirskim? Nikodem teraz dopiero połapał się, że palnął głupstwo. Mogła przecie w każdej chwili zapytać brata i stwierdzić, że Dyzma zełgał. Nie było jednak wyjścia. Trzeba brnąć dalej. — Owszem — rzekł — znałem. Dobry był kolega. Pani Nina milczała. — A wie pan — spytała po chwili — jakie nieszczęście go spotkało? — Nie. — Wpadł w ciężką chorobę nerwową. Prowadził niemożliwy tryb życia, pił, hulał, awanturował się i wreszcie doszedł do obłędu. Biedny Żorż!... Dwa lata był w domu obłąkanych... Trochę go podleczyli. Nie ma już teraz napadów furii, lecz o zupełnym wyleczeniu, niestety, mowy być nie może... Biedny Żorż... Nie może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak strasznie cierpiałam z jego powodu... Tym bardziej że on od czasu swej choroby stał się tak nieżyczliwy dla mnie. Przedtem kochaliśmy się bardzo. Wie pan, że Żorż jest tu, w Koborowie... — Tak?... — Tak. Mieszka w pawilonie, w parku, z sanitariuszem. Nie widuje go pan dlatego, że lekarze zalecili mu jak najrzadsze obcowanie z ludźmi, gdyż to pogarsza jego stan. Ale czy ja wiem, może ujrzenie pana, kolegi z dawnych lat, nie zaszkodziłoby mu. Czy lubiliście się wzajemnie? — Owszem, żyliśmy ze sobą dobrze. Ninę to ucieszyło. Uczepiła się tego projektu i prosząc Dyzmę, by nie wspominał o tym Kunickiemu, oświadczyła, że pójdą po obiedzie do pawilonu. Nikodem ociągał się i próbował się wykręcić, lecz bojąc się wzbudzić podejrzenia, musiał się zgodzić. Gdy znaleźli się wśród drzew, Nina zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przytuliła się doń całym ciałem. Nikodem, przejęty obawami "wsypania" się, pocałował ją od niechcenia kilka razy. — Tak mi dobrze z panem — mówiła — tak czuję się spokojna... Wsunęła rękę pod ramię Nikodema. — Kobieta zawsze jest bluszczem — powiedziała w zamyśleniu — będzie marnie wegetować, pełzając po ziemi, jeżeli nie znajdzie silnego drzewa, po którym może wspiąć się ku słońcu... Dyzma pomyślał, że to jest bardzo dobre powiedzenie i że warto je zapamiętać. Pawilon był małą willą w stylu odrodzenia, tak porosłą winem, że tylko gdzieniegdzie przeświecała białość jej ścian. Przed nią na gładko wystrzyżonym trawniku ujrzeli leżak i wyciągniętego na nim nieruchomo młodego hrabiego. Zbliżających się dostrzegł ratlerek i zaczął ujadać histerycznym szczekaniem, przypominającym kaszel. Ponimirski leniwie odwrócił głowę i zmrużywszy oczy przed słońcem przyglądał się nadchodzącym przez chwilę. Nagle zerwał się na równe nogi, obciągnął ubranie i wsadził monokl w oko. — Dzień dobry, Żorż — wyciągnęła doń rękę Nina — przyprowadzam ci twego dawnego kolegę z Oksfordu. Poznajesz go? Ponimirski obrzucił ich głęboko nieufnym spojrzeniem. Z wolna ucałował rękę siostry. Z wyrazu twarzy można było wywnioskować, że obawiał się, czy jego spisek nie został wykryty. Ponuro spojrzał na Dyzmę i podał mu rękę. — Poznaję, naturalnie, miło mi, panie kolego, że mnie pan odwiedził. Nagle odwrócił się do siostry. — Wybacz, ale zostaw nas samych. Zrozumiałe, że po tak długim rozstaniu mamy sobie wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia. Może posiedzisz tu, a my się przejdziemy? Nina nie oponowała. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo w oczy Nikodema i weszła do pawilonu. Ponimirski, oglądając się na wszystkie strony, odprowadził Dyzmę w pobliską alejkę i opierając palec wskazujący o jego pierś, zapytał gniewnie: — Co to ma znaczyć? Nędzniku! Zdekonspirowałeś mnie przed Niną? Może i ta szuja Kunik wie o wszystkim? — Ależ, broń Boże, ani słowa nie powiedziałem nikomu. — No, masz szczęście. A skąd ona wie, że przedstawiłem cię ciotce Przełęskiej jako kolegę z Oksfordu? — Tego nie wie. A co do Oksfordu, to sam powiedziałem, że uczyłem się tam. Tak wypadło z rozmowy. — Jesteś pan nie tylko hochsztaplerem, ale w dodatku głupcem. Przecie nie umiesz słowa po angielsku! — Nie umiem. Ponimirski usiadł na ławce i śmiał się ku zaintrygowaniu ratlerka, który mu przyglądał się bacznie. — No, jakże tam ciotka Przełęska i ten jej Krzepicki? Nie wyrzucili pana za drzwi? Dyzma chciał usiąść koło Ponimirskiego, lecz ten powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. — Nie znoszę, by ludzie pańskiej kondycji siadywali w mojej obecności. Proszę opowiadać. Krótko, dokładnie i bez kłamstwa. Więc? Nikodem zdawał sobie sprawę, że mówi doń istota o niespełna rozumie, czuł jednak pomimo to onieśmielenie, jakiego nie budzili w nim ani ministrowie, ani generałowie, ani inne wielkie fisze w Warszawie. Zaczął opowiadać, że pani Przełęska przyjęła go dobrze, że zarówno ona, jak i pan Krzepicki twierdzą, że teraz nic zrobić się nie da, że rzecz trzeba odłożyć na lat kilka. Gdy skończył, Ponimirski syknął: — Sapristi! Nie łżesz pan? — Nie. — Wie pan, że jak żyję, nie słyszałem, by ktoś opowiadał cośkolwiek w sposób pozbawiony tak dalece inteligencji. Czy pan skończyłeś jaką szkołę? Dyzma milczał. — Co dotyczy sprawy, nie jestem takim bałwanem, bym zechciał z niej zrezygnować. Otóż wkrótce napiszę drugi list i pojedziesz pan z nim do Warszawy. Tymczasem do widzenia. Możesz pan odejść. Brutus! Do nogi! — A jak będzie z panią Niną? — zagadnął nieśmiało Dyzma. — Z panią Niną?... Ach, prawda. Zapomniałem o niej. Chodźmy wobec tego. I zabierz ją pan ze sobą. Działa mi na nerwy. Ninę spotkali na zakręcie. — No cóż — uśmiechnęła się — miłe rozstrząsali panowie wspomnienia? — Owszem — odparł Dyzma. — Moja droga — wycedził Ponimirski, poprawiając monokl -wspomnienia czasów, gdyśmy byli bardzo młodzi i bogaci, zawsze będą miłe. Nieprawdaż, drogi kolego? Ostatnie słowa wymówił ze specjalnym podkreśleniem i roześmiał się głośno. — Naturalnie, kolego — potwierdził bez przekonania Dyzma, co wywołało jeszcze większą wesołość Ponimirskiego. — Mówiliśmy wyłącznie o Oksfordzie i Londynie, gdzie tak cudownie bawiliśmy się z kolegą — powiedział wśród śmiechu. — Nie masz, moja droga, wyobrażenia, jak mi było miło usłyszeć nareszcie taką angielszczyznę, jakiej nie słyszałem od lat... Klepnął Nikodema końcami palców po ramieniu i zapytał: — Isn't it, old boy? Dyzmie żyły nabrzmiały na skroniach. Wytężył pamięć i — o ulgo! — wypowiedział słowo, jedno jedyne angielskie słowo, jakiego w dystyngowanym towarzystwie łaskowskim od czasu do czasu używał syn rejenta Winder. — Yes. Odpowiedź ta jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Ponimirskiego, natomiast Nina, widząc speszenie Nikodema i kładąc je na karb przykrości przestawania z nienormalnym dawnym kolegą, oświadczyła, że muszą już wracać. Ku jej radości brat nie objawił chęci zatrzymania Dyzmy i pożegnał się z nim bez nowych ekstrawagancji. — Biedny Żorż — odezwała się w alei — czy bardzo się zmienił? — Nie, nie bardzo. Może mu to przejdzie... — Niestety... Widziałam, jak przykre na panu wrażenie wywarła jego choroba. Może źle zrobiłam, że zaprowadziłam pana do Żorża. — Dlaczego? — Wie pan, panie Nikodemie, niech pan go lepiej nie odwiedza, bo to nawet i jemu może szkodzić. Lekarze mówią, że obcowanie z ludźmi działa nań podniecająco, a zalecili ograniczenie podnieceń do minimum. — Jak pani chce. — Ja niczego nie chcę — przytuliła się do jego ramienia — tylko informuję, bo przecie wiem, że zrobi pan tak, jak będzie najmądrzej i najlepiej. Zaczęła mówić o wiośnie, którą ma w duszy, i o tym, że najlepiej na teraźniejszość oczy zamknąć, uważać ją za jakiś nierealny sen, który minie, musi minąć, minie prędko. Gdy zażądała od Dyzmy, by powiedział, że również w to wierzy — ten nie robił jej żadnych trudności. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy